


Тонкости дрессировки

by innokentya



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Игры родственников редко бывают благородными.





	Тонкости дрессировки

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. AU по отношению к финалу фильма, пост-канон.  
> 3\. Автор в курсе, что в характеры персонажей в фике кажутся ООС-ными, но прошу принять к сведению, что он использует один из многих хэдканонов, которые живут в его голове.

Для Чар­ли Ин­дия — сла­бое по­добие ком­натной зве­руш­ки. Той, ко­торую в лю­бой мо­мент мож­но по­доз­вать «К но­ге!», и она при­бежит, ля­жет ря­дом или же зас­ку­лит и нач­нет те­реть­ся о те­бя. Той, ко­торую так ин­те­рес­но изу­чать и дрес­си­ровать — чи­тай му­чить. Чар­ли зна­ет, что Ин­дия ни за что в жиз­ни не по­кажет свои ос­трые зуб­ки, по­тому что бо­ит­ся по­терять пос­ледне­го до­рого­го ей че­лове­ка, ос­тавше­гося в жи­вых. И в этом его пре­иму­щес­тво.   
  
Се­год­няшним ут­ром — как и обыч­но — Чар­ли улы­ба­ет­ся нас­толь­ко ос­ле­питель­но, что ему и са­мому ка­жет­ся, что ког­да-ни­будь ли­цевые мыш­цы поп­росту не вы­дер­жат нап­ря­жения и пор­вутся ко всем чер­тям, ра­зук­ра­сив ро­зова­тые сте­ны спаль­ни и блед­ные ще­ки Ин­дии баг­ро­выми раз­во­дами. Но, ес­тес­твен­но, Ин­дия не поз­во­лит это­му слу­чить­ся. Она смот­рит на Чар­ли ис­пу­ган­но, слов­но заг­нанный цир­ко­вой зве­рек, ожи­да­ющий не то по­дач­ки, не то пин­ка от дрес­си­ров­щи­ка. Чар­ли скло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок и неп­ри­нуж­денно сколь­зит кон­чи­ками паль­цев по её под­бо­род­ку. Ин­дия тут же тя­нет­ся за лас­кой, ед­ва прик­ры­ва­ет ве­ки от мяг­ких при­кос­но­вений, но все её те­ло в сплош­ном нап­ря­жении. Она зна­ет: од­но не­вер­ное дви­жение — и жес­ткая по­щечи­на оп­ро­кинет её на кро­вать. Гру­бый секс, пос­ле­ду­ющий за не­пос­лу­шани­ем, вер­нее её по­веде­ни­ем, при­рав­ни­ва­ющим­ся к та­ково­му, Ин­дия не­нави­дит, а по­тому и пы­та­ет­ся быть крот­кой, по­кор­ной во всем.   
  
У Чар­ли се­год­ня хо­рошее нас­тро­ение: же­лание ка­лечить Ин­дию или при­чинять ей боль от­сутс­тву­ет, он впол­не пре­сытил­ся этим на прош­лой не­деле. По­это­му он кла­дет ру­ки ей на пле­чи, неж­но раз­во­рачи­ва­ет её ли­цом к ок­ну и при­жима­ет­ся сза­ди. Ин­дия дро­жит в его ру­ках, и Чар­ли чувс­тву­ет её пульс нас­толь­ко яв­но, буд­то у не­го в ла­донях не она са­ма, а вы­нутое из её гру­ди сер­дце. Ин­дия столь же хруп­ка, как и оно, а по­тому се­год­ня так важ­но не раз­бить, не по­кале­чить.   
  
Чар­ли де­ла­ет па­ру дви­жений бед­ра­ми, вжи­ма­ясь в Ин­дию еще силь­нее. Он зна­ет, что она чувс­тву­ет его воз­бужден­ный член, ведь меж­ду ни­ми прак­ти­чес­ки нет ни­чего лиш­не­го: по ут­рам Чар­ли при­ходит к ней лишь в тон­ких пи­жам­ных брю­ках, а са­ма Ин­дия об­на­жена, ведь ей зап­ре­щено спать в одеж­де. Чар­ли сколь­зит ла­донью по спи­не Ин­дии, чувс­твуя под паль­ца­ми каж­дую от­ме­тину, ос­тавлен­ную сво­ей плет­кой во вре­мя прош­ло­го се­ан­са, весь­ма ощу­тимо ца­рапа­ет ног­тя­ми те мес­та, где тон­кая ко­жа, лоп­нув, уже дав­но пок­ры­лась тем­ной ко­роч­кой. Ин­дия шум­но втя­гива­ет воз­дух и про­гиба­ет­ся в по­яс­ни­це, при­под­нявшись на но­соч­ках. Чар­ли улы­ба­ет­ся ку­да-то ей в шею, че­рез мгно­вение при­нима­ясь вы­лизы­вать уже поч­ти со­шед­шие за­сосы.   
  
— Хо­рошая де­воч­ка, пос­лушная де­воч­ка, моя де­воч­ка… — его го­лос хрипл и ни­зок, от это­го внут­ри Ин­дии все сжи­ма­ет­ся, а са­ма она, прик­рыв гла­за, ка­жет­ся, ле­тит в без­дну. Меж­ду её ног уже сколь­зят уме­лые паль­цы, точ­но зная, где сто­ит на­жать, ког­да ус­ко­рить­ся, а ког­да — за­мед­лить свое дви­жение. Ин­дия ти­хо, слов­но на про­бу, сто­нет и, не за­рабо­тав за та­кую воль­ность боль­но­го шлеп­ка по яго­дице, поз­во­ля­ет се­бе по­высить го­лос. Чар­ли одоб­ри­тель­но ур­чит в ухо, ак­ку­рат­но прих­ва­тывая зу­бами моч­ку уха. Ин­дия от не­ожи­дан­ности вскри­кива­ет и по­да­ет­ся впе­ред, но Чар­ли не со­бира­ет­ся её от­пускать. Паль­цы внут­ри слег­ка за­мед­ля­ют­ся, и от это­го Ин­дия чуть слыш­но хны­чет: она лю­бит, ког­да Чар­ли до­водит её до ор­газма быс­тро, тог­да пе­ред гла­зами пля­шут те са­мые прес­ло­вутые звез­дочки, о ко­торых она чи­тала в ду­рац­ких ро­ман­чи­ках, столь го­рячо обо­жа­емых ма­терью.   
  
Чар­ли вы­нуж­да­ет её сде­лать нес­коль­ко ша­гов, под­талки­вая к ок­ну, и в кон­це кон­цов она опи­ра­ет­ся ла­доня­ми о по­докон­ник. Сво­бод­ной ру­кой Чар­ли дер­га­ет што­ру, и на них тут же ру­шит­ся по­ток сол­нечно­го све­та. Ни Ин­дию, ни Чар­ли аб­со­лют­но не за­ботит то, что кто-то из прис­лу­ги мо­жет уви­деть то, чем они за­нима­ют­ся: они дос­та­точ­но пла­тят ста­рым са­дов­ни­ку и ку­хар­ке, что­бы об их стран­ных от­но­шени­ях ни­кому и ни­ког­да не рас­ска­зали.   
  
Ин­дия еще силь­нее про­гиба­ет­ся в по­яс­ни­це, под­став­ля­ясь, но мол­чит, не сме­ет про­ронить ни сло­ва. Чар­ли хо­рошо зна­ет, что ей нуж­но, и, от­ме­тив се­год­няшнюю пок­ла­дис­тость пле­мян­ни­цы, опус­ка­ет­ся на ко­лени. Раз­дви­нув дву­мя паль­ца­ми скла­доч­ки, он при­нима­ет­ся вы­лизы­вать Ин­дию имен­но так, как она лю­бит. Язык то ли де­ло за­дева­ет кли­тор, от че­го Ин­дия сто­нет все гром­че и гром­че. Ког­да и это­го ока­зыва­ет­ся не­дос­та­точ­но, Чар­ли вновь до­бав­ля­ет к язы­ку па­лец. Нес­коль­ко вы­верен­ных дви­жений — и Ин­дия, вскрик­нув, ед­ва не па­да­ет. Её, как и обыч­но пос­ле ор­газма, от­ка­зыва­ют­ся дер­жать но­ги, но Чар­ли, как ис­тинный джентль­мен, ус­пе­ва­ет под­хва­тить её.   
  
Уса­див Ин­дию на по­докон­ник, он ус­тра­ива­ет­ся меж­ду её рас­став­ленных ног и, на­конец-то впив­шись в её гу­бы сво­ими, прис­пуска­ет свои шта­ны. Ин­дия рас­слаб­ле­на, а по­том он прос­то трет­ся чле­ном о все еще пуль­си­ру­ющие пос­ле ор­газма влаж­ные и уп­ру­гие склад­ки пло­ти и умуд­ря­ет­ся да­же ух­мыль­нуть­ся, ког­да ло­вит пер­вый её стон ртом. Са­мому Чар­ли мно­гого не на­до, раз­рядки он дос­ти­га­ет прак­ти­чес­ки мгно­вен­но, пач­кая спер­мой внут­реннюю по­вер­хность бе­дер Ин­дии.   
  
То, что сле­ду­ет за этим, Чар­ли нра­вит­ся ед­ва ли не боль­ше са­мого сек­са. Ин­дия, буд­то за­гип­но­тизи­рован­ная, бе­рет его за ру­ку, со­бира­ет его же паль­ца­ми бе­лесые кап­ли и тут же при­нима­ет­ся их сли­зывать, по­сасы­вая неж­ные по­душеч­ки. Се­год­ня это дей­ствие за­водит Чар­ли до та­кой сте­пени, что он чувс­тву­ет, как воз­бужде­ние за­ходит на вто­рой ви­ток.   
  
Но нет. Чар­ли мяг­ко отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от Ин­дии, на­тяги­вая брю­ки, скры­вая по­лув­став­ший член. Ин­дия оби­жен­но смот­рит на не­го, но он лишь са­модо­воль­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. У не­го есть прин­цип: ес­ли ут­ренний трах бу­дет весь­ма хо­рошим, то ноч­ной секс пе­рес­та­нет быть от­личной наг­ра­дой за оче­ред­ной про­житый в ми­ре и спо­кой­ствии день. А у Чар­ли слиш­ком мно­го пла­нов на се­год­няшний ве­чер. И Ин­дия обя­затель­но его пой­мет и прос­тит, ведь это он её дрес­си­ров­щик.  
  
Чар­ли быс­трым ша­гом по­кида­ет ком­на­ту, уже не ви­дя, как на ли­це Ин­дии по­яв­ля­ет­ся точ­но та­кая же до­воль­ная, как и у не­го, улыб­ка. Вот уж ей прек­расно из­вес­тно, кто из них дво­их зве­руш­ка, а кто — хо­зя­ин. Но для сох­ра­нения ба­лан­са и спо­кой­ствия в их семье Ин­дия поз­во­ля­ет Чар­ли ду­мать, что глав­ный — имен­но он.   
  
Впро­чем, это не так важ­но. Свою до­лю нас­лажде­ния она по­луча­ет и при та­ком рас­кла­де.   
  
Ин­дия спры­гива­ет с по­докон­ни­ка и нап­равля­ет­ся к шка­фу. День обе­ща­ет быть том­ным.


End file.
